My Daddy
by Slytherinbeast2207
Summary: i wrote this story in roleplay and POV it is going to get very sexual so if you don't like that don't read if you read it anyway please no negative comments you were warned Jessica is in high school she is 16 and she has a crush on a boy named Mason she has liked him for a year but he never notices her she decided she is going to try to get him to notice her here is her story


blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00d507a49c16ccca91359718fc54a59a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please comment and make suggestions 😉😉😉😉/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa794234420859d8cd45aa7e9c929cf2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jessica's POV/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3c838654549ba1cce481572ae4e93a5"I was in class the teacher was giving an important lecture but I wasn't listening I was staring at Mason at usual. He is so cute I wish he would notice me though he pays no attention to me at all every time he catches me looking at him he turns away and ignores me he is so stubborn. I wonder if he likes me. But none of that matters tomorrow i have a plan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="531342e0ac43a99c229862415504ed5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mason's pov/u/span /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ce59bff1c36d7746411c15e39fa288f"In class today I saw Jessica staring at me, she was so focused I wonder what she was thinking about it's pretty obvious she likes me but to be fair i like her too. I just don't know how to tell her I like her instead of telling her I ignore her my mom used to tell me how stubborn I was. After class because it was the last class of the day I caught up with Jessica and asked her if she wanted to walk home together because we live in the same neighborhood. When I asked her I swear her face looked like it was on fire she was blushing so hard. On the way home I asked her what she was doing tomorrow after school because it was Friday she said it was a surprise. Now I can't wait for tomorrow I wonder what she is going to do. I looked down and saw that Jessica's shoelace was untied I pointed it out to her and when she bent down her shirt slipped down so I had a view of her cleavage I could feel my dick getting hard through my tight jeans. Oh god i hope she doesn't notice, when she stood up I think she saw my arousal through my too tight pants because I could see her breasts perking up. I quickly covered my arousal with my jacket. we started walking again we were almost to our neighborhood a few seconds later she tripped over her other shoelace and almost fell I reached out and steadied her to make sure she didn't fall. I said to her "You seem to be a bit clumsy today." At that remark her face turned bright red she is so cute when she is embarrassed. When we finally reached Jessica's house her mom came came running out of the house she yelled at Jessica for being late getting home I mean seriously she was like 2 minutes late. Jessica turned around and tried to say bye but was yanked into the house by her mom. After Jessica went into the house I started walking home it only took about 3 minutes to get home from Jessica's. When I got home the door was locked I had to fish the key out of my pocket. when I got inside I could hear quiet moans I went to Alexis's room my 20 year old sister dropped out of college a month ago right after my mom died in a car crash. The door to my sister's room was partially open I opened the door all the way and saw my sister's boyfriend on top of her making out with her while rubbing her area. Alexis was moaning in pleasure I slowly backed out of the doorway and retreated to my room. I was bored because for once in a life time we didn't have homework i decided to watch some porn on Porn hub. I was watching a video of 2 lesbian girls eating each other out. My dick was getting hard so Iem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /empalmed myself through my jeans in about 5 minutes the video was almost over and my dick was rock hard i pulled my jeans and boxers down and started jerking off. Just as I was about to cum my dad got home so I had to stop I didn't want to get caught as for my sister I don't really think she cared about getting caught. I got pulled up my boxers and pants and came out of my room my sister and Justin were in the living room and my dad was in his office while dad was finishing up some paperwork we played video games for about an hour dad ordered a pizza. We ate our dinner in the living room and watched breaking dawn part parts 1 and 2. At 10 o'clock we all went to our rooms . Justin spent the night here I wanted to take a shower but Alexis and Justin were in the shower. After about 30 minutes they were done so I could take a shower after I got out of the shower I put on a T-shirt and pajama pants on brushed my teeth and got in bed. I could hear my sister moaning in the other room so it took a little longer than usual to fall asleep. I think I fell asleep around 11:30. When I woke up I make the smart decision not to go anywhere near my sisters room I could hear them from the hallway i'm surprised my dad didn't care what they were doing i'm positive my dad heard them. I just hope they used protection if Alexis gets pregnant dad will kick her out for sure. I ate breakfast brushed my teeth and got dressed this is what i wore: baggy jeans and a black T-shirt with the Adidas logo on it. Dad had already left for work because he leaves at 5:30 in the morning. I didn't hear anything coming from my sister's room so I walked figuring they were sleeping and I walked in on Alexis giving Justin a blow job. I said "god damn it you guys don't you know how to shut and lock a door? i'm scarred for life!" Alexis said "don't you know how to knock?" "The door wasn't even shut!" I said "I was just coming in here to tell you I was leaving." When I got to school I was greeted with a surprise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="675d58d0e7975f4c24e0f74cec17b99a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"please no hate comments suggestions if you will /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
/blockquote 


End file.
